Why he got the mask
by Bluejay20
Summary: Soundwave, before he joined The Decepticons, was a gladiator like Megatron. He did not always have the visor, he also did not always have Laserbeak, his voice was not always monotone. This is how and why he got Laserbeak and his visor and why he does not speak. (Warning: violence...kind a)


**I was bored. Okay. I finished my homework early, I did my chores so I wanted to write this. this is not my best work, well mainly at the end because it's a **_**little **_**rushed. But, it seems good enough. So, please enjoy and requests, suggestions anything just tell me. I have a lot of free time. **

**okay in this: Soundwave is a gladiator that is why he is in the arena and Knock Out is Megatronus personal medic. That's how it goes in this fic. :)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Marks

His face was covered in them, along with energon that dripped from the sides of his once beautiful face.

The crowd behind him roared some gave of shrieks of horror, screaming for him to get back up and fight the beast that was threatening to kill him.

"Get up!"

He pushed the ground below him, his arms feeling weak, they wanted to drop him. They wanted to give up, he wanted to give up. His closed his optics, feeling the energon seeping from wires; he could feel his chestplates loosing amour after amour. It was thinning. One more hit and his spark would be bare, his death was around the corner.

"Get up!" his opponent growled once again

"I-I can't…I-I yield!"

He tried, oh how he desperately tried. But his opponent hissed, before slamming his foot against his back making the purple mech underneath the foot cry out in pain and thrash, trying to get him off of him. But his thrashing only caused more energon to come out.

His lip, one of his optics, his arms was also bleeding very heavily.

"S-stop…plea-please…I—I give up!" the purple mech screeched. Still trying to twist around to get some of the weight off of his back.

His Opponent reached down and grabbed the purple mech's neck, hard. He pulled him off the floor, after taking his foot off of him and made him stare into his optics. "You weak youngling!" his opponent spat, "I wonder who will miss you…Soundwave"

Soundwave gave more startled cries, his thin digits trying to pry his opponents hand off of him. "I gi-give up, you win!"

"I don't fight younglings who give up like you" he shouted, flinging Soundwave across the arena. He hit the wall with so much force it cracked it, Soundwave let out a shrilling cry. His back struts were broken, his arm was bent in a way it was not suppose to be bent, he was losing energon quickly and his optics were dimming.

One purple optic still remained online; pain was the only thing that registered. He wished that he could get up and leave, but he could not even move an arm let alone a digit.

He looked up to see his opponent coming his way, he was grinning like a mad mech, laughing this evil laugh. All Soundwave could do is let out whimpers. He was breathing heavily, he could not imagine the pain that would soon to come when the mech realized that one hit and he would be offlined.

"Poor, poor, Soundwave" the mech sneered. "You had such a pretty face…" he brought back his fist and smashed it into Soundwave's face. His once bright—yet dark—purple optics offlined at the force. He was blind, everything was dark. The corners of his lips were bleeding, he couldn't see it but he could tell that a deep gash crossed his right optic. It was basically gushing out energon.

Soundwave took another powerful blow

"Stop! Please stop!" Soundwave shrieked: kicking, thrashing, shrieking, he could not see were his opponent was but he could guess that he was close.

His opponent reached down and picked Soundwave up, he was breathing in his face. Soundwave felt a servo squeeze his throat. Sparks flew from his throat as his opponent crushed his voice box; it squealed he tried to shriek.

Finally, what felt like eons his voice box made a loud popping sound and he was dropped to the ground.

"You evil slag—"

Soundwave stopped. He froze. His opponent smiled. His voice…it was twisted, ugly, horrifying! It was monotone; it was like he had no emotion. He could not bring his voice to go back to its normal pitch, nor could he raise the pitch.

The sounds of two blades slicing at each other made Soundwave freeze again. "Say goodbye, Soundwave" with a battle cry he slammed the two blades into the chestplates of Soundwave.

Soundwave let out a long monotoned cry before shutting down.

* * *

It hurt

It hurt to online, when he did online he found out he could online his optics. More or less just one, the other barely managed to get half way up. He could see a slight scar going across his one good optic.

Shakily, he brought a digit up to his scared optic and poked at the bottom of it slightly. He felt a deep scar on the bottom that led to the top, it also stung to touch but he could not help but continue to poke at it.

"Would you stop that!?" came a sharp angry growl

"Why am I still alive?"

Soundwave jerked at the sound of his voice, so it was real. His voice was messed up, his voice was monotoned.

"The slagger did not seem to give you the death-blow, your spark was not punctured at all. He missed it by 2 inches, any closer and it would have offlined you. Your voice, I am sorry, it cannot be helped. What were you thinking, Soundwave! You could've gotten yourself killed!" the medic snarled.

Soundwave turned his helm to the see the back of a cherry, red medic. He was looking over Soundwave's injuries, while having a servo on his hip. "Megatronus went into the arena…saved you life…Seriously Soundwave! You don't even match a gladiator!"

"I get it" he said, trying to add sadness in his voice but I did not work, "I do not have a gladiator frame type…but I have offlined many gladiators"

"I'm Knock Out…by the way…" Knock Out said turning back around to face Soundwave; he frowned at the sight of his face. "You may wanna take a look at your face…"

Soundwave frowned but it burned.

Knock Out grabbed a mirror from the table he was once working at and handed it over to Soundwave, who snatched it away. Hissing in pain when he jerked too suddenly.

He gasped. His face!

It was true; his one good optic had a scar going across it. His other optic was now not a purple color, it was now a red color, with some blue stating that energon had seeped into the lines of the optic. That alone could have caused the optic to malfunction. His optic lid of the optic that does not work anymore was half closed; he could not open it any further. His lip had dried energon on it. The rest of his face looked awful, scars, marks, bruises on his grayish face plates.

"My face" he said

"You took some pretty nasty blows"

That was not a voice he had heard before, someone walked in. Looking up, he saw that it was the one and only Megatronus.

He was carrying something in one hand, and something else in the other hand.

"You are pretty strong for a youngling" Megatronus mused.

Soundwave shrugged, not wanting to speak.

"Knock Out, have you informed him about his spark?" Megatronus asked, raising an optical ridge.

"Do you think I have told him yet?"

"What is wrong with my spark?" Soundwave asked, worriedly, although he did not sound like he was scared.

Knock Out sighed, "your plating…it's so…unique…I could not replace it. It is thin; your spark chamber could be punctured if you get into another fight"

Soundwave's optics widened, "what are you going to do about it!" Soundwave asked, he wanted it to come out shrieking up instead it came out as if he could not give a slag.

Megatronus carefully handed Soundwave, what looked like a new chestplate. "A scientist, Starscream, made this for you" Megatronus said quietly, giving Soundwave the what-looked-like-a-chest plate. He poked the chestplate and it gave a giggle. He automatically dropped the thing then it let out another playful giggle.

"That is Laserbeak" Megatronus said, "He will be your drone…pet if you will…he will transform into you chestplates"

"Laserbeak: return"

Laserbeak did as he was told, latching onto Soundwave chestplates and snuggling up into position.

"What is that?" Soundwave asked

"A visor…if you want" Megatronus said, handing the visor over towards Soundwave. Soundwave took the visor, wincing a bit at the pain that coursed through him as he moved. He slowly placed the visor on his face, tying the latches together. Before he heard a click, telling him that the visor was securely in place.

"Thank you…for everything" Soundwave said emotionlessly.

"Soundwave I have a question to ask you"

"What is it?"

"I want you to join me…be the first of many followers who want to rise against the council"

Soundwave bit his lower lip, "I do not think I will be able to fight for awhile now" Soundwave admitted, turning away slightly. He felt his drone shake, obviously the drone was laughing at him. "Don't laugh at me!" Soundwave yelled to his drone that only seemed to shake harder.

Soundwave gave a sigh of defeat and allowed it.

"I do not need you for your fighting skills…I need you for your smarts. I need you for your decoding skills"

"If I decline"

"There is no room for declination"

"Lucky for you, I will join" Soundwave said, sitting up with a groan of pain. Megatronus bent down to allow Soundwave to use him for support.

"Knock Out…follow" Megatronus ordered, making Knock Out grumble with annoyance.

Megatronus brought Soundwave out the only way the gladiators could get in. the only way was to push past the crowd of paparazzi.

Once outside, flashing of cameras was around them. Most gave insults at Soundwave, others cheered that he was online.

They screeched:

"Soundwave!"

"Soundwave, nice look!"

"You should be dead!"

"Die in the pit!"

He stopped listening; he could feel his drone, Laserbeak, shaking with fright as they walked away from the crowd of paparazzi. Megatronus growling no comment to everyone and anyone.

Soundwave blinked his optics, "Megatronus. Where will we go" he whispered, so that the crowd could not hear.

"Now" he said with a smile, "We leave. We go and rebel…we will be called…The Decepticons"

* * *

**I told you that this was kind of rushed at the end. I do like this…it was fun to write. Not fun to write Soundwave getting beat up but I do like it. Hope all of you enjoyed! It took my an hour and a half. **

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
